Secuestrado
by Sicopata14
Summary: Ah Ginga lo han secuestrado por una venganza hacia su padre y sus amigos intentaran salvarlo ¿lo lograran? descubre lo n3n
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: SECUESTRADO.

Era un día normal en Metal City, los bleyder's en batallas dando lo mejor de sí en el beyblade.

*+:.:+*EN EL PARQUE*+:.:+*

En el suave pasto, se encontraba el Bleyder número 1 recostado sin preocuparse de la vida, el peligro ya había pasado, Ryuuga a muy duras penas se había hecho su amigo a la vez su rival, pero como Ryuuga llamaba su amistad "compañerismo en batallas para salvar al mundo", si ese nombre tan largo se lo había puesto el emperador dragón debido a su orgullo.

Todo era silencio pero termino cuando escucho una discusión cada vez más cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el, debido a que tenía los ojos cerrados no podía definir bien las voces, cuando abrió los ojos pudo apreciar lo que valdría oro en el internet, Ryuuga y Kyouya iban corriendo en su dirección con sus frentes una con la otra y valla que se veían enojados.

Llegaron frente a Ginga.

-GINGA ¿! QUIEN ES TU RIVAL NUMERO 1°!?- Debido a sus gritos Ginga quedo con el cabello más parado de lo que lo tiene.´

-¿Eh?- A Ginga eso si le sorprendió, ya que esa pregunta provenia de sus 2 amigos más serios.

-¡! NO !¡ yo soy el rival número 1 de Gingi.- Ahora se les había agregado Yu.

- NO yo soy el rival número 1 de Ginga.- Genial ahora también se agregó Kenta.

-Eh, chicos ustedes saben que todos son mis rivales numero 1.- Dijo Ginga con nerviosismo en su voz, pero esa respuesta no les agrado mucho a sus amigos.

- TIENES QUE ESCOGER SOLO 1.- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-_"Ok ya me están asustando".-_ Pensaba Ginga con muchas gotitas detrás de su cabeza.- Pero chicos como me preguntan eso saben que todos son mis rivales número 1.

-Chicos déjenlo tranquilo.- Para la buena suerte de Ginga llego su "Salvación" Madoka.

- Pero Madoka no quiere decidir.- Dijo Kyouya que junto con Ryuuga acorralaron a Ginga que planeaba escapar.

- Pues menos va a elegir si lo tienen así.- Contesto Madoka con tranquilidad.

Pero al parecer Madoka no fue mucha de su salvación pues ahora todos lo estaban acorralando, hasta que choco con un árbol, era definitivo si intentaba escapar estaría muerto.

Pero como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, sonó su celular.

-Bueno… si… aja… ok… ¿pero a qué vas?.. Oh ya… si tendré cuidado… anda disfruta tu viaje en el que no llevaras a tu único hijo… ok… bye.- Todos se habían callado, para lograr escuchar algo.- Ah mi padre saldrá de viaje por 1 mes, dijo que no quería llevarme.- Cuando Ryuga iba a abrir la boca Ginga lo interrumpió.- No sé porque.- Ryuuga la cerro.- Y tengo que irme a mi casa para despedirlo nos vemos mañana chicos.- Ginga se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando llego, subió las escaleras y se encontró con su padre que estaba arreglando su maleta, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginga.

-Ven Ginga te voy a decir el motivo por el que tengo que ir.- Dijo para acercarse a su hijo.- Veraz la hermana de tu madre, está en fase terminal por lo cual me mando a llamar junto con los esposos de sus demás hermanas para ir a verla antes de morir y de una supuesta herencia, también me dijo que no quería que fueran ninguno de sus sobrinos por eso no puedes ir.- Termino de hablar su padre con cara de tristeza.

-No te preocupes papá estaré bien n3n.- Dijo Ginga con su sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Seguro?- Se notaba la preocupación en la cara del padre de Ginga.

-Claro n3n.- Contesto Ginga de la misma manera.

-Bien, nos vemos en 1 mes, cuídate mucho.- Se despedía su padre para luego abrazarlo.

-Lo mismo digo papá.- Dijo Ginga correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Adiós.- Se separaron para que el padre de Ginga saliera la de casa y subiera al auto y emprender camino.

Una vez Ginga entro a la casa la cual se notaba muy silenciosa ya que él y su padre siempre jugaban en todos los rincones de la casa.

Subió las escaleras pero algo lo extraño ya que escucho pisadas en la parte baja de la casa, saco a pegasus como manera de defensa y preparándolo para lanzarlo, siguió subiendo las escaleras con todos sus sentidos en alerta, llego a su habitación para cerrar la puerta después de haber entrado…

Sintió escalofríos y escucho el aliento de alguien detrás del…

Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de un hombre más alto que el…

Abrió la puerta de golpe para salir corriendo bajo las escaleras a tropezones, cuando termino de bajarlas vio a otro tipo del mismo tamaño que el de hace un rato, aun mas asustado salió directo a la puerta de la entrada logrando abrirla antes de que lo atraparan…

Para su mala suerte comenzó a llover, en esos momentos ya no le importaba nada solo quería llegar a la tienda de Madoka antes de que esos tipos lo atraparan, y su suerte comenzó a mejorar ya que vio a Ryuuga caminando por ahí.

-¡! RYUUGAAAA! ¡- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo y Ryuuga volteo extrañado, pero eso termino cuando vio a Ginga corriendo hacia el con cara de asustado y 2 tipos más grandes que el siguiéndolo.

-¡! GINGA ¡!- Ryuuga corrió hacia el pero no lo logro ya que una camioneta negra se puso entre ellos 2, logro rodear la camioneta y ver como Ginga forcejeaba con uno de los tipos pero su fuerza no fue suficiente ya que uno llego detrás de Ginga con un trapo en la mano, Ryuuga fue hacia el del trapo para darle en un golpe en el estómago que fue demasiado preciso ya que el tipo se puso de rodillas debido al golpe, el otro alarmado por lo que vio y más cuando Ryuuga se dirigió a él pero cuando Ryuuga le iba a dar el golpe… los de la camioneta abrieron la puerta de atrás para que el tipo esquivara el golpe y lanzara a Ginga dentro de tal, quien debido al golpe que se dio en la cabeza quedo inconsciente.

El tipo que traía el trapo tomo a Ryuuga desprevenido para darle un golpe en la mejilla, mientras que el otro le dio un rodillazo en el estómago provocando que Ryuuga callera al piso del dolor, los 2 tipos se subieron a la camioneta para irse antes se rieron, pero una de sus risas se le hizo demasiado conocida a Ryuuga… era la risa de… Doji.

Después de un rato Ryuuga se levantó y se dirigió a la tienda de Madoka ya que todos estaban ahí tenía que decirles para ir a salvar a Ginga.

*+:.:+*EN LA TIENDA DE MADOKA*+:.:+*

-Ah Gingi no nos dijo quién era su rival numero 1.- Dijo Yu bajando la mirada.

-Pero también debemos tomar en cuenta que lo tomamos desprevenido.- Contesto Kenta con una sonrisa.

-Ha ya saben bien que el rival número 1 de Ginga soy yo.- Dijo Kyouya con una cara de victoria y superioridad.

- ¬¬ Aja tu si como no.- Contestaron Madoka, Kenta y Yu al mismo tiempo.

Pero cuando Kyouya iba a reprochar llego Ryuuga con un golpe en la mejilla y un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca aparte de que llevaba una mano en su estómago.

-S-se lo llevaron.- Dijo para caer de rodillas el golpe en el estómago si le había sacado el aire.

Todos preocupados se acercaron a él, Kyouya lo ayudo a levantarse y llevarlo al sofá que había.

-¿A quién se llevaron?- Pregunto Yu con preocupación.

-A G-Ginga.- Contesto Ryuuga que al decir eso todos abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Quién se lo llevo?- Pregunto alterado Kyouya.

-Doji.- Contesto Ryuuga, para luego tratar de levantarse, pero no lo logro.

-Ese maldito de nuevo está dando lata.- Dijo Kyouya con odio en sus palabras.

-Debieron llevarlo al antiguo edificio de los Dark Nebula.- Dijo Yu, a lo cual todos asintieron.

-Debemos ir a rescatarlo.- Dijo Madoka con mirada decida.

-SI.- Contestaron todos con decisión.

*+:.:+*EN EL ANTIGUO EDIFICIO DE DARK NEBULA*+:.:+*

-Asegúrense de que funcione bien.- Decía una voz que muchos aman y otros odian si era el mismísimo Doji.

Si se preguntan de que hablaba pues eh aquí la respuesta: En un pedazo de pared tecnológico estaban poniendo a Ginga que seguía inconsciente, no se podían ver los grilletes ya que eran como invisibles pero si se movían les daba una descarga (N/A: como en el capítulo 42 de Zero-G)

-Señor, ya quedo asegurado no va a ver ninguna falla.- Decía uno de los tipos que se llevaron a Ginga.

CONTINUARA…

Holaaaa ya se deben de decir que mejor termine las otras 2 historias de aquí pero en ninguna tengo inspiración, y se me vino esta idea y si no la sacaba se iba a ir y pio.

Bueno aquí van las preguntas: ¿Por qué Doji secuestro a Ginga? ¿Cuánto le pagaron a Ryuuga para que fuera su amigo? ¿Quieren que continúe la historia? Si es así ¿Cómo quieren que sea Corta o Larga?

Ryuuga: No me pagaste, me OBLIGASTE. ¬¬

Yo: Pero aceptaste el dinero n.n y no me veas así .

Ryuuga: Más te vale darme más protagonismo a mi ¬¬

Yo: Mejor que los(a) decidan ¿Quieren que Ryuga tenga más protagonismo o que Ginga sufra mucho? .

Ryuuga: Decidan por mi :D

Yo: Da miedo tu sonrisa -

Ryuuga: ¬¬

Yo: bueno bueno ya nos vamos espero les haya gustado n.n BYEE.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

SECUESTRADO.

CAPITULO 2.

*+:.:+* EN LA TIENDA DE MADOKA*+:.:+*

Madoka había curado la herida de Ryuuga, cuando el logro retomar el aire se pudo levantar pero si le dejo un moretón en el estomago, Kyouya preparo a Leone porque sabía que el rescatar a Ginga no se lo pondrían fácil, pero tenía una duda… ¿Por qué se llevaron a Ginga si él no había hecho nada?

Por las caras de todos se notaba que tenían la misma pregunta rondando por su mente al igual que otra más… ¿Por qué se lo llevaron justo cuando su padre se iba de viaje y no regresaba en 1 mes?

*+:.:+* EN UN LUGAR MUUUUY LEJANO *+:.:+*

En un "desierto" se podía ver al padre de Ginga, Ryo Hagane con una cara de extrañeza extrema.

-Se supone que es aquí donde debe estar la mansión.- Dijo viendo una nota con las direcciones que le habían mandado que al parecer eran falsas.

Estaba tan concentrado revisando las direcciones que cuando sonó su celular salto del susto un ligero gritito, cuando lo contesto se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Hola querido amigo Ryo.- Esa voz era la última que quería escuchar en todo el universo era la de Doji.

-¡DOJI! ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi teléfono?- Grito Ryo enojado muy enojado.

-Oh por lo que veo es que no te has fijado desde que numero te estoy llamando.- Dijo Doji en voz burlona provocando la ira de Ryo, quien cuando se fijó se llevó una sorpresa y una gran preocupación.- ¡¿Cómo TIENES EL CELULAR DE GINGA?!- Grito con ira y preocupación sabia bien que Doji era capaz de todo.

-Digamos que fui a visitarlo con unos amigos y por lo que se ve no le pones atención a tu hijo.- Decía Doji con malicia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Ryo aún más preocupado.

-Jajá no quisiste llevarlo al supuesto viaje contigo y también se nota que ni siquiera conocías a Silver, porque ella era hija única nunca existió ninguna hermana jajá que fácil caíste.- Decía Doji estallando en carcajadas, mientras que Ryo se ponía a razonar y se daba cuenta de que era cierto, Silver nunca tuvo hermanas dejo a su hijo solo por una herencia.

-¿Por qué haces esto Doji?- Dijo Ryo después de varios segundos de silencio.

-Parece que no lo sospechas, bueno te diré la razón es… ¡! TU ME QUITASTE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA GINGA DEBERIA SER MI HIJO ¡!- Decía Doji con voz llena de odio.

-¡! SABES BIEN QUE SILVER NO TE AMABA, NO SE PORQUE SIGUES CON ESO DEBES OLVIDARLO ¡!- Contesto Ryo de nuevo preso de la ira.

-Bien para que te des una idea de cómo estoy cuidando a Ginga dejare que lo escuches y hable contigo, pero eso si será por poco tiempo porque luego se salen algunas palabras que no tienen que salir.- Al terminar de Hablar Doji activo el altavoz dejando escuchar todo lo que pasaba en el edificio de los Dark Nebula.- Habla alguien quiere oírte.

-¿E-eh? ¿Quién es?- Se escuchó la voz de Ginga al fondo provocando que a Ryo se le saliera una lagrima, por no poder hacer nada para rescatar a su hijo.

-¡! GINGA SOY YO TU PADRE ¡!- Grito Ryo comenzando a llorar.

-¡! PAPÁ… ¡!- Ginga no logro terminar de hablar ya que se escuchó por la línea un grito desgarrador que altero aún más al padre de Ginga.

-¡! GINGA, QUE LE HICISTE DOJI ¡!- Grito Ryo imaginando lo peor.

-Yo nada él solito se lastimo jajajaja.- Reía Doji dejando escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Ginga.- Bien creo que ya terminaron de hablar así que bye Ryo espero vengas por tu hijo sino no responderé por lo que le pueda pasar.- Cuando Doji termino de hablar corto la llamada dejando Ryo llorando amargamente, después de unos minutos de llorar levanto la cabeza con valentía y dijo.

-No dejare que te pase nada Ginga lo juro.- Dijo Ryo comenzando el camino de regreso a Metal City.

*+:.:+*EDIFICIO DE DARK NEBUJA*+:.:+*

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre, y por lo que pienso es que va a ser demasiado idiota al venir aquí por ti, mira va a sacrificar su propia vida por ti.- Decía Doji agarrando con fuerza la cara de Ginga que tenía expresión de dolor.

-¿Q-que dijis-te?- Pregunto Ginga entrecortadamente la descarga que había recibido si le había calado.

-Jajaja muy pronto lo veras querido Ginga.- Doji soltó con fuerza la cara de Ginga para después salir de la habitación en la que lo tenían dejando a un Ginga muy adolorido.

Continuara….

HOLAAAA bueno pues digamos que si me tarde en actualizar es porque el 7 de junio tendré examen y ya me pusieron a estudiar y cosas así verdad, bueno díganme que les pareció el capítulo?

-SUPER MALO DE MALO

-SUPER MALO

-MALO

-BUENO

-MUY BIEN

-EXELENTE

-GENIAL

-ULTRA MEGA HIPER SUPER DUPER CATUPER GENIAL IMPRESIONANTEMENTE GENIAL

Ustedes me dicen:

Resplandorrosa626: Ryuuga: me pagaron para que saliera, gracias por tu review.

Ananeko123: Kyouya: Ya ven me quieren más a mí que a ustedes 2 n.n *volteando con Ginga y Ryuuga* Ambos: ¬¬ Ryuuga: pues me dieron $100 por salir como su "amigo" supuestamente no me dieron más porque rompí muchas cosas cuando corretee a Ginga por despertarme con agua fría y me dieron muy poquito T.T Kyouya: gracias por tu review :D

Kisaki Yazmin Motou: Ginga: Sí Doji no me quiere T.T ya ni porque soy encantador y tierno *caída anime de todos* y mi padre que todavía me deja solito sin dinero para mis hamburguesas. T.T Ryuuga: me dieron $100 solamente T.T gracias por el review :3

Beybladefaaaaa: Jajaja lo se amiga también me la debe por lo mismo T.T Ginga: dime que no me harás sufrir más Yo: Si para que se te quite. Ryuuga: ¬¬ TACAÑA Yo: oh que la pollo a tu esquinita ya! Ryuuga: OK T.T Yo: claro que le daré mucha tortura buajaja gracias por tu review :3

Rubén Tiane: Eso lo descubriremos más adelante porque la verdad tampoco yo sé quién es el rival 1° de Ginga, que bueno que te haya gustado gracias por tu review :3

Sonikkun1: Jajaja claro eso no puede faltar, jeje muchas gracias n/n y gracias por tu review :3

Bueno ya termine las respuestas, espero les haya gustado y sin más me despido byeee.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

SECUESTRADO.

CAPITULO 3.

*+:.:+*EN LA TIENDA DE MADOKA*+:.:+*

Todos ya estaban listos para ir a rescatar a Ginga, tenían sus bey´s listos porque sabían bien que les darían pelea por evitarlo, no les importaba que estuviera lloviendo solo les importaba la seguridad de su amigo.

Les faltaba poco para llegar al edificio, Ryuuga tenía mucho de no volver a ese lugar, que solo le había dejado malos recuerdos por como Doji lo había usado, al haberse aprovechado de los espíritus bleyder's de sus oponentes y casi matar a Ginga que lo salvo cuando estaba cayendo después de ser poseído por Ligthin L-Drago, pero por asares del destino salió la oscuridad de su compañero dando inicio a Meteo L-Drago.

Llegaron por fin enfrente de la puerta de Dark Nebula, todos estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de la imagen que apareció delante de ellos de Doji, que al ver que no se habían dado de su presencia decidió hablar.

-Oh que agradable que me vinieran a visitar queridos amigos, y más tu mi querido Ryuuga.- Decía Doji en tono de burla, cuando hablo todos voltearon con el mandándole una mirada asesina.-Oh al parecer no vienen a visitarme, ¿Qué quieren?- Cuando pregunto lo dijo en un tono sombrío que le helo los huesos a Kenta y a Yu, que se escondieron detrás de Ryuuga que contesto fieramente.

-¡! BIEN LO SABES DESGRACIADO, TU TE LLEVASTE A GINGA ¡!- Cuando termino de gritar, Doji se hizo el sorprendido, y dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo lo tengo? Puede ser otra persona no justamente yo.- Cuando termino de hablar Kyouya estallo en ira.

-¡! TU LO TIENES IMBECIL, ASI QUE DEVUELVENOSLO OH IREMOS POR TI ¡!- Cuando termino Kyouya, Doji estallo en carcajadas.

- HAHAHAHA me descubrieron me descubrieron, pero me pregunto ¿Qué harán para rescatarlo? Eh.- Doji pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡! RESCATARLO TE TUS GARRAS ¡!- Grito Yu con ira la cual nunca había mostrado hasta ahora.

-Mmm y supongo que quieren verlo ¿no?- Pregunto Doji aguantando su risa.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Kenta asomándose por un lado de la pierna de Ryuuga.

-Bueno…- Cuando dijo eso Doji apareció la imagen de Ginga, al verlo sus amigos gritaron.

-¡! GINGA ¡!.- Para su fortuna, Ginga levanto su cara, se notaba que tenía golpes por toda ella y su ropa llena de rasguños.

-¡¿QUE LE HISITE DOJI?!- Grito Ryuuga al ver a su "compañero en luchas para salvar al mundo" en ese estado.

-Solo le di un castigo por portarse mal, ¿verdad Ginga?- Dijo Doji apareciendo en la hitación donde estaba Ginga para agarrarle la cara con fuerza, Ginga solo puso cara de terror al ver a Doji, lo que provoco que Ryuuga apretara los puños al igual que Kyouya.

-¡! MALDITO DEJALO EN PAZ LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO ¡!- Grito Kyouya con odio.

-HAHAHAHA solo lo salvaran si logran pasar todas la pruebas.- Después de que Doji termino de hablar se terminó la imagen, todos tenia cara de tristeza por cómo estaba su amigo.

-Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo rápido.- Dijo Kyouya para que las puertas se abrieran dejando ver el pasillo en el cual se encontraba un joven recargado en la pared, que al darse cuenta de su presencia se puso en medio del pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ustedes deben ser lo patéticos que vienen al salvar al niñito de cabello rojo ¿no es así?- Pregunto con seriedad y frialdad.- Mi nombre es Seint, y este es mi bey Fire Búho.- Dijo Seint mostrando su bey que tenía un búho con las alas abiertas y hecho de fuego, el color del bey era rojo con morado.

-Para acabar contigo más rápido, yo te enfrentare.- Dijo Kyouya poniéndose enfrente de los demás que retrocedieron.

-Bien.- Dijo Seint para preparar su bey, Seint era de cabello rojo con negro mesclado en mechas, sus ojos eran naranja tirándole a rojo piel blanca y alto.- 3.

-2.-

-1.-

-¡GO SHOOT!- Gritaron ambos lanzado sus bey's enfrente de ellos.

-¡! VE BUHÓ ¡!- Grito Seint dando el primer golpe que fue regresado por Kyouya.

-Grr para acabar con esto rápido, ¡! LEONE DANZA DE VIENTO SALVAJE Y COLMILLOS DE LEON ¡!- Kyouya hizo su maniobra especial provocando que aparecieran 3 tornados que succionaron a Búho para luego lanzarlo a la pared cayendo al suelo sin moverse.

-Búho.- Dijo Seint cayendo al suelo de rodillas con la mirada al suelo.

-Vámonos.- Dijo Kyouya para que comenzaran a correr por el pasillo, pero su viaje fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAAAA espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy estoy corta de tiempo porque termine este capi hasta las 2:22 am. así que no podre responder los reviews pero se los agradezco bastante n3n.

Byeee.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

SECUESTRADO.

CAPITULO 3 yay.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar el grito, Kyouya como Ryuuga tenían la respuesta pero se negaban a aceptarla, cuando enfrente de ellos de nuevo apareció Doji enfrente de un bulto detrás de el.

-Hay creo que me pase Hahaha.- Decía Doji riendo desquiciadamente.

-¿Qué hiciste Doji?- Pregunto Kenta temeroso.

-Oh creo que se me olvido decirles, cada vez que derroten a uno de mis agentes, mmm digamos que Ginga sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿O no Ginga?- Cuando Doji termino de decir eso volteo al bulto detrás de él dejando ver a Ginga que se estaba agarrando un brazo con la cara llena de dolor.

-¡! MALDITO ESTUPIDO, COMO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE OTRA MANO ENCIMA YO MISMO TE MATO ¡!- Gritaba Kyouya con el odio reflejado en sus palabras y ojos que temblaban por tal.

-HAHAHA recuerda que tengo en mi poder a Ginga, así que no creo que logres llegar sin tener que ver a Ginga muy herido.- Decía Doji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de maldad.

-¡! ERES UN HIJO DE…- Gritaba Kyouya pero fue interrumpido (N/A: casualmente) por una voz muy conocida.

-¡! DEJA A MI HIJO DOJI ¡!- Si era el mismísimo Ryo Hagane que le puso propulsores a su auto para llegar más rápido.- ¡! EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NUESTRO PROBLEMA ¡!- Gritaba con odio.

-Oh claro que tiene que ver mucho que ver con nuestro problema, el día que el nació se involucró.- Decía Doji atreves de la imagen, Ginga que estaba detrás de él se había impresionado por lo que había dicho Doji.

-¡! CALLATE ¡!- Grito Ryo furioso.

-Pero para que adelanto las cosas, mejor esperare a que lleguen hasta aquí… si pueden… Hahaha.- Después de la risa de Doji desapareció la imagen, Ryo con toda la furia contenida golpeo la pared, abollándola.

-Tenemos que seguir.- Hablo Ryo después de un rato, para comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por los demás que estaba impresionados por lo que había dicho Doji.

*+:.:POV KYOUYA*+:.:+*

El pasillo parecía eterno, y por la poca luz que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas se podía ver que era de noche, no sabíamos cuánto había pasado después de haber entrado pero puedo decir que llevamos como 3 horas caminando, nadie hablaba y por lo que puedo adivinar es que tenían la misma pregunta que yo ¿A qué se refería Doji con que "Oh claro que tiene que ver mucho que ver con nuestro problema, el día que él nació se involucró"? Pero de algo estoy seguro y es que el padre de Ginga tiene esas respuestas.

Todo había estado callado hasta que vi como todos se detenían y por acto de reflejo también me detuve y pude ver a 1 chica, supongo que es el siguiente reto solo espero que sea más fuerte que el anterior.

-Ustedes supongo que son de los que me hablo Doji ¿No es así?- Dijo la chica, tenía el cabello piusa que combinaba con su vestido del mismo color, sus ojos eran de color gris, su piel blanca.

-Si ahora déjanos pasar.- Dijo Yu hablando después de mucho tiempo.

-Eso no será tan fácil como creen, ahora quien va a luchar conmigo.- Dijo para preparar su bey.

-Yo.- Dijo Kenta para pasar enfrente de nosotros, sinceramente creo que nos vamos a tardar un buen rato en lo que la vence si es que lo logra.

*+:.:+*FIN POV KYOUYA*+:.:+*

*+:.:+*CON GINGA*+:.:+*

Doji estaba en la misma habitación que Ginga, lo habían puesto de nuevo en el pedazo de pared tecnológico importándoles un chile que tuviera el brazo roto o no.

-HAHAHA tu amiguito cabello de moco va a pelear con Mirak, le faltara mucho para vencerla.- Decía Doji viendo unas imágenes grabadas por las cámaras de seguridad, Ginga al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿E-ella es fuerte?- Pregunto Ginga con temor.

-Oh claro que lo es yo mismo la entrene, y con Rock Gacela menos va a tener oportunidad.- Dijo Doji con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

CONTINUARA….

Holaaaa cómo están? Díganme que les va pareciendo el fic?

Ryuuga: Voy a hacer huelga si no me pagas más ¬¬

Yo: está bien $150 y una caja de chocolates ¬¬

Ryuuga: Ándale que te cuesta darme ma… ¡! NOOOO QUIERO MAS DINERO ¡!

Yo: ya aceptaste te aguantas.

Beybladefaaaaan: Holaaaa que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo n3n, Jajaja lo mismo digo.

Ginga: Ahh ahora tú también ¬¬

Yo: Hay pero te hago sufrir porque te quiero :3

Ginga: pues mejor no me quieras

Yo: bueno te hago sufrir más de lo que tengo planeado.

Ginga: No mejor si quiéreme n.n

Yo: espero te haya gustado el capítulo bye gracias por tus reviews n3n

Ananeko123: Pensamos igual n.n Ginga: Buaaaa yo: cállate ¬¬ Kyouya y Ryuuga: ¡! SOLO NOS PREOCUPAMOS POR EL PORQUE LUEGO MADOKA NOS MANDA A DORMIR EN LA TINA CON LA LUZ APAGADA ¡! Madoka: mentira ¬¬ yo: espero te haya gustado el capítulo gracias por tus reviews bye n3n

Rubén Tiane: Somos 2 que lo odiamos, ohhh , sipi n3n gracias por tus reviews n3n bye espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

Kisaki Yazmin Motou: No todavía no lo mates quiero hacerlo sufrir y lo necesito para el fic pero ya cuando se acabe el fic ya mátalo n3n claro amiga gracias por tus reviews byeee n3n espero te haya gustado el capítulo n3n.

Yo: Bueno sin más me desp…

Doji: ¬¬ Me toca a mí

Todos: Tú sácate de aquí

Doji: O.O bueno bye bye ya me largo porque me quieren mata…. *Kyouya le habían un jarrón que le cayó directito en la cabeza*

Kyouya: Bueno ahora si nos despedimos cuídense Byeee ;)

Sicopata14.

Reviews?


End file.
